Deteriorate
by TylantisMax
Summary: 15 year old Sophie has seen the worst of 12 years, in her perspective. Turning to self-mutilation is just making it worse. But when the Guardians get involved, and discover what happened in those 12 years, they may be able to save Sophie's life before it's too late. (Re-Published from my old account!) Trigger Warnings: Self Harm, Suicide, Abuse. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So you may not recognize my pen name as the original author. The reason for that is, I unfortunately lost the password to my old account, and just recently created this one. I didn't want to leave my story unfinished, so I decided to re-publish it here. I will finish the story, and all my old stories will be re-published here. :)  
**

**(Sophie's POV)  
**

Cut, sting, wince.

My evening met these actions every night, without attempt to break the pattern. Not that I could help, as this had now become second nature to me.

_Jamie made you do this._

"No, this is all me." I said aloud, denying the thought. My own shitty life is the reason behind the mistakes. The abuse. The scars.

_This is his fault, and you know that.  
_

It's wasn't. It was mine. I did nothing but hide in my room, blocking out the negatives, only to recieve more. I never talked to anyone.

I winced again, as the razor came in contact with my wrist, allowing more blood to drip. The familiar smell of copper filled the air, but I had gotten used to the scent by now.

I felt the red substance seep through my jacket that lay on the floor.

_Fuck, more things to wash.  
_

Grabbing a paper towel, I stood up and wobbled a bit, but managed to regain my balance. I wrapped the paper towel around the mutilated area, and desperately searched for a roll of gauze.

After my eyes scanned the medicine cabinet, I reached to the back, my hand grasping the bandage. To my delight, it was a new roll.

Luckily, I had been taught how to correctly use gauze in health class. It was too stiff when I tested it, however, and I removed a few layers.

_Sophie… He did this to you. Just admit it. You know you want to.  
_

I ignored it. Jamie had nothing to do with this.

_He has everything to do with it. He ruined your life, your own brother._

I ruined my life. Not Jamie.

_It was Jamie.  
_

It wasn't Jamie.

_If it wasn't, then answer something.  
_

I stopped and listened.

_Why is there a wedge between you two?_


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Burgess...

Yeah ha!"

Jack Frost smiled as he flew through the placid air, leaving frost and snow wherever he passed.

The young spirit had just left the home of Jamie Bennett. The brunette teen had never stopped believing. And Jack would protect him with his life.

It had been so long since he helped the winter spirit- helped him defeat Pitch Black, along with North, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. Twelve years to be exact.

Without him it would've been the dark ages all over again.

As Jack flew, with no destination in mind, he thought over some things.

He had repeatedly visited Jamie.

But not Sophie. In fact, he hadn't seen her since she was Nine.

Jamie never talked about her. The only time he did was a few years ago, when he told Jack she moved to her father's house in Tampa, Florida, but never the reason.

Jack did miss her, he was sure of that. But he was just so curious as to why Jamie never mentioned her in their little chats. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable with talking about her.

He instantly denied it, but it was obvious. Jamie didn't want to talk about Sophie.

And he was determined to find out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sophie's POV)**

"Ugh…" I groaned, my body aching. Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, and directly onto my face, causing me to squint.

I stood up and glanced at my watch, which told me it was 11:30. Johnson should be home. And probably drunk on the couch.

_See what Jamie did?_

Shut up. I'm tired of hearing that bullshit.

_Denial. That's typical._

I'm not in denial. I'm telling the truth.

_Sure you are. So was Johnson when he said he loved you._

My father does love me.

_He has a funny way of showing it._

"Sofia Bennett! Get the fuck in here!"

Crap. Johnson was up.

I shook as I slowly walked into the living room, and over to him. He grabbed my wrists tightly, and I winced.

"Where the hell were you?!" He exclaimed, still having a iron grip on me.

"I was s-sleeping, daddy."

It was all a blur as he threw me to the ground. It happened all too fast. Him leaning down and kicking me, giving me bruises, tears streaming down my face..

I was used to the pain.

"You need to stop being such a little bitch. You are to tell me where you are, every minute of the day. I don't care if you're sleeping, if you're eating, or whatever." He spat at me, putting a foot on my stomach.

"Now, get out of here. You can come back at six, and you better be back by then. Or else…"

He gave another sharp kick to my side.

His footsteps got quieter, and I heard a door slam. I sighed in relief and ran out the door, more tears rolling down my face.

Johnson had been like this since I moved in, and I took it every day of my life. Nobody ever saw my bruises, and if I ever told anyone, Johnson would literally kill me.

And there's nothing I can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie is in 9****th**** grade at 15 because she was held back, just to clear that up.**

**(Jack's POV)**

"Frostbite's here, mate."

I had no reaction as I flew into North's workshop.

I had a blank stare, as I felt something wasn't right. Not with Jamie, not with me...

But someone I knew. I couldn't figure out whom, though.

The soft carpet touched my feet, and I sighed, tiredly. Looking up at the four spirits standing before me, I felt anxiety and worry.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, hugging me. I returned the hug, and tried to smile, which failed.

Bunnymund immediately noticed this. "Hey, mate, you feeling alright?"

My shoulders tensed up. "Uh… Yeah. I'm good."

North looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jack, what is wrong? You seem very… 'Out of It' as they say."

"I-I'm fine…"

"You don't seem like it." Bunnymund stated.

I broke free from Tooth's hug, and gripped my staff tightly.

"I said I'm fine!" I slammed my staff down.

I was about to say something else, until I noticed something peculiar on the globe.

One of the lights was flashing rapidly, from Burgess.

Sandy followed my gaze, then the other three, their jaws dropping in shock.

"What's wrong with the little ankle biter?"

"It is not Sophie… it is Jamie." North corrected solemnly. I looked down.

"It can't be Jamie. I just visited him, and he was fine."

"Maybe it's Sophie." Tooth said.

_Sophie… We haven't seen her in years. Nobody knows where she is, what became of her, or anything about her. It has to be Jamie._

"It's Jamie; it has to be him…" I trailed off.

Sandy nodded in agreement. Why would Sophie suddenly be in trouble, after all these years?

We all exchanged glances.

"Everyone, get to the sleigh!" North exclaimed.

**Alright. This wasn't one of my **_**best **_**chapters. I have trouble with the Guardian's POV's, so please ignore it if it isn't in character. **

**To review, or not to review? That is the question!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jamie's POV)**

_Jamie… I know you believe in me…._

My head snapped up, looking at my bedroom wall.

No, I don't believe in you. You were chased by your dreams, twelve years ago.

_You do believe in me. You would never hear me if you didn't._

You're just a voice, you don't exist.

_C'mon, Jamie. You know I exist just as much as Jack Frost._

Jack is a good guy, unlike you.

_But I gave him his memories, Jamie._

This resulted in the Guardians booting him out, asshole.

_Language, Jamie._

I was startled by the noise of my window shaking, and I looked toward it to see Jack, North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Tooth enter my room.

"Jamie!" Tooth exclaimed, clutching me tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried."

"Mostly Tooth." Bunnymund muttered under his breath.

"Jamie, your light, it was flashing on the globe." North stated.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me!" I exclaimed.

"We can see that." Jack said. "Is it Sophie?"

"No, she moved a few years ago. She isn't even in Burgess, she's in Florida!" I look at each of the Guardian's faces, and felt a lump in my throat.

Even though I hadn't talked to her in a while, I still cared about her…

"You can try the snow globe…" Jack said.

"What?" Tooth questioned.

"The snow globe, you can use it to get to her house."

"Why did I not think of that before?" North face palmed.

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked.

The five turned to look at me.

"Can I? I haven't seen her in years."

"Alright. But be careful, mate." Bunnymund said.

"Sweet!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sophie's POV)**

I screamed in frustration, as I held a pillow over my face, all my feelings being flooded into the atmosphere. Thomas had kicked me out the door a few hours earlier, and once I came back, I was greeted with more bruises.

It wasn't his fault, though. Ever since he and my mother divorced, he's been drinking a lot more, especially once I moved in. I've tried to get him to stop, which has only resulted in him getting even more pissed at me. After that, I decided to just back off.

If he really cared, he would actually accept my help, instead of pushing me away. Whenever he's sober, he's told me if I ever spoke to anyone about his "Problems", I would be punished.

_At least he's realized it's a problem, _I think to myself as I rub the scars across my arms.

I look to the anti-depressants on my desk, wondering if I should take them, and I weigh out the pros and cons of it.

_Pro, I get away from Thomas' abuse._

_Con…_

That's the thing. I just can't finish that sentence anymore. So, I'm done.

I got up off of my bed, and walked over to my desk. Opening it, I took out a pen and a notebook, along with the pills. I quickly went to my closet, sliding down the wall, and began writing.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry, but I just cannot put up with anything anymore._

_I really have tried and tried, but it's too much for one girl to handle. So, here I go._

_Dear mom,_

_I love you so much, and I'm sorry this happened. Please don't think this is your fault. It's not anyone's fault, just mine. Take care of Jamie for me._

_Dear Thomas,_

_Even though you are my father, I cannot see you as anyone else besides the monster that would physically and mentally hurt me night after night. Goodbye._

_Dear Jamie,_

_You know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, and that I would do anything to protect you. We haven't talked in years, but you are the best little brother that I have ever had. I love you._

My hand shook violently as I began to unscrew the bottle's cap, but I stopped as I heard a tapping noise. Quickly, I hid the pills in a pile of laundry and stuffed the note in my pocket as I exited the closet.

As I saw the face in the window, my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

It was Jamie.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sophie's POV)**

All I could do was stare for a long moment. Jaime… And…who was that behind him? I opened the window to see people from my childhood I thought I'd left behind a long time ago…but I could still see them, so perhaps I was wrong.

Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost…the Easter Bunny. All of them were here…and so was…

"Jamie…?" I breathed shakily. I barely believed what I was seeing. Maybe the idea of what I'd been about to do was too much for my already-fragile sanity. Jaime…I hadn't seen him in years… Why would he show up now, especially when…no, this was not his fault!

For all intents and purposes, Jaime's composure hadn't kept up well either. His hair was disheveled, either from just getting out of bed or the ride through the portal (or both), and his mouth was hanging open at the sight of his sister. He was a little pale, too, nervous. And his eyes… They were so much more…open. Happier, more vibrant.

For a split second, I felt resentment toward him. At least he'd gotten to have a childhood after I left! But then, as quickly as it came, it faded. For there was something else in his eyes, too—guilt, maybe fear, definitely pain.

So maybe…maybe I didn't blame him so much… Maybe…maybe things could be okay between us, after all…

And that was when my Father started pounding up the stairs.

My eyes widened fearfully as my neck snapped to look at Jamie again, the blood rushing from my face. I scrambled over to them, already shaking violently.

"You have to go! Make another portal back home!" I told them, trying to push Jamie back the way they'd come. But Jamie would have none of it. He fought me all the way before finally spinning on his heel and forcing his way into my personal space. "Why are you acting so weird?! It's just Dad! Come on, Soph! We finally get to see each other after such a long time, and you want me to leave?! What's really going on here?" Stubborn brown eyes locked on blue, and a voice inside Jamie urged him to listen. He'd never seen Sophie so serious, so scared. He huffed and replied, "Fine," he raised his index finger, "but we're going to hide, not run!"

"Okay, whatever! Just get out of sight!" My eyes darted around the room frantically. "There!" I cried, pointing at my closet. Shoving all the Guardians and Jamie inside was a tight fit, but it would have to do. "Stay put until I tell you! Jamie, that goes double for you!"

In the seconds of silence that followed, the six of them exchanged worried glances as best they could. This certainly wasn't the Sophie they remembered. Granted, it had been several years, and she was a long-fledged teenager now, but they hadn't expected Bunny's little ankle-biter to change this drastically. It was—

"Sophia! Where the hell are you, you little bitch?!" a furious voice bellowed, words slurring messily, only for the door to fly open and ricochet off the wall a moment later. Jamie's eyes widened, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep his sharp gasp from being heard. Dad…?!

Johnson loomed over me, fists clenched and eyes wild with drink. I trembled like a baby bird at the mercy of a feral cat, licking my dry lips before replying, "R-right here, Daddy! I haven't left the house all day, I—!"

A hard slap cut me off, and I fell back on my bed. Raising a hand to my burning cheek reflexively, I cringed when Johnson reached for that same wrist and squeezed painfully. "Don't lie to me, you whore! You've been out with your boyfriends all day, haven't you? You're such a slut!"

He kicked me in the stomach a few times, keeping an iron grip on my arm so I couldn't get away. One particularly forceful kick knocked the wind out of me, and when I gasped for breath, he yanked me to my feet so I was almost nose-to-nose with him. "Dad-dy…?" I stuttered.

He threw me across the room, into the wall closest to the closet where Jamie and the others hid. He stomped over, and I curled into a ball, ready to take whatever else he had for me.

But then, he stopped, almost as if he sensed that we weren't alone, and I froze. He leaned down to my level and whispered straight in my ear, "You'll stay up here until I say otherwise, understand? I hear a peep out of you, and I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Those words set my heart on fire. I opened my eyes to look straight in his and spat, "Like I don't already, you drunk, worthless bastard!"

I regretted that straightaway. His face twisted into a dark sneer, and he drew me up by my long hair to slam me against the wall. When I caught sight of his murderous expression, my heart beat quicker in my chest than it ever had.

"You'll find out what it's like on the other side real soon if you don't control that tongue of yours!" he threatened, his voice almost inaudible (and somehow, that just made it all the worse).

That's one way to do it, Soph…


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sophie's POV)**

I groaned, my body aching with pain. I felt tears well up behind my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was already curled in a fetal position on the floor, hands covering my head; I didn't want to make myself look even weaker.

"Sophie!" Jack exclaimed, sounding beyond worried. He ran to my side and rested a firm hand on my back, as I was crumpled in a ball on the floor.

"It's fine... I'm all right..." I lied, batting his hands away when he tried to help me sit up.

"No, you're not!" Tooth chided firmly, flying into my personal space so she could examine me thoroughly. I could feel her breath on my forehead and her gentle fingers carefully parting my hair. "You're bleeding!"

"This is our fault!" Bunnymund told North. "We could have kept this from happening!"

"Bunny, you know that's not true," the old man retorted relatively calmly. "We had no idea this was happening, and even if we did, what could we have done? No adult can see us!"

"No." Jamie's quiet voice brought all the attention down on him. He was staring at the floor with the most heartbreaking expression I could remember seeing on his face. He caught my hand and squeezed it tightly, but not so much that it hurt, and I was shocked when tears formed in his eyes. "This is my fault. I'm the one who never bothered to call, email her, even send her a letter. Heck, I could have visited her during any of my school breaks!" He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Maybe if I'd kept in touch," he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles as tenderly as ever, "I could've protected her…"

I could only watch him, my big brother, as he beat himself up inside and cried on the outside. I didn't like seeing him like this, not at all. I didn't want him to suffer, never mind what that stupid voice s—!

In the end, that's what did it. That second's thought of the voice inside my head, the one that blamed Jamie for everything, was more than enough to release it from its dark corner. Right then, something disgusting and terrifying inside me crumpled and twisted, writhed and begged for release, and in the next instant, it got its wish.

It bubbled to the surface before I could stop it, and I instantly lost myself.

"Of course it's your fault!" I screamed, though I didn't realize it was me. It was almost like I was watching the scene as someone else, from a different perspective. "If I'd gotten to stay with Mom, Dad would never have started this, but you had to be selfish and stay with the sane parent! All Dad ever does is drink and beat me, but you wouldn't know that, right? While I'm here, rotting away in a living Hell, you're back home having a great time with Jack, not to mention your childhood friends! I don't even have any friends anymore, Jamie! They all think I'm a freak because I come to school wearing long-sleeved shirts on the warmest days, and I only do that to hide my cuts and bruises! I'm all alone here!"

My face was ruby-red now, and I've been crying buckets nearly the entire speech. Jamie and the others are just staring at me. I don't think they have any idea what else to do. They've…never seen me this angry, this hurt, this…broken before…

"I might not be so miserable now if you'd bothered to check in on me once in a while, but no! You didn't care about me at all, did you? I bet you haven't even thought of me much at all over the years! All you've ever cared about is your stupid holiday crew, the neighborhood kids, and having fun! I wish I could have had your life these past years, but I guess fate just hasn't been on my side! I hate you, Jamie! I hate you!"

By the time all of the grief and frustration have left me, I'm breathing heavily and hiccupping, wiping my face and waiting for that ugly red to fade.

It wasn't until that moment that I really looked at everyone, though, really took stock of the damage I'd done.

The five Guardians' faces were shocked, hurt, and guilty beyond measure. The look in their eyes alone was clue enough to tell that. It was like they didn't recognize me anymore, like they fully expected to fade from my sight without a moment's notice. Jack's expression was a little more puzzling, carried a different kind of weight and pain than the others', and when I followed his gaze to Jamie, I immediately knew why.

Silent tears were streaming down Jamie's face, and his wide eyes seemed to stare right through me. His lips were slightly parted, and his face had gone pale, nearly matching the shade of Jack's hair. He appeared to be in another world altogether—probably one where I didn't blame him, say horrible things I had no right to say, wasn't a jealous brat who would crush his pure heart and innocence without hesitation.

From there, it all came tumbling down.

Backing up slowly, I let my back hit the wall and felt around for the door handle, trying so very hard not to hyperventilate or cry again. I was a horrible, disgusting person, the worst the world had to offer. Only the vilest human beings on the planet would ever speak to innocents that way, would ever gut them the way I just had. They hadn't deserved it, none of them, especially not my big brother, not my Jamie. I hadn't meant any of it, not one word…

But it was too late for that now. I'd said it, released the pent-up feelings of rage and betrayal that had clogged the farthest reaches of my heart for so long, and now it was too late. There was no taking it back. Not ever.

My hand closed around the metal knob, and I opened the door enough that I could slip through and not be followed. Slamming the door shut with far more force than necessary, I bolted down the stairs two and three at a time. I ran out the front door and down the street with abandon, not having any idea where I was going and never once looking back.

They'd never forgive me for this, and frankly, I couldn't find it in myself to blame them one bit.

I was a monster.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry there were no author's notes in the previous chapters, and if there were any errors, it's because I was rushing to upload them. Anyway, now that the story has gotten reposted, I will try to post new chapters as much as I can. (Most likely, I'll post them every time I have access to a computer. I'll also still have to get the chapters beta read first.)**

**Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 9!**

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that I stopped running – not that it mattered. No matter how far I ran, they'd always find me. They had that damn teleporting snow globe.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It looked like a dark alley, and to my luck, it began to pour. I sat down on the concrete against the wall and began to sob.

I can't believe I just did that! How could I let myself lose control like _that_?! I completely reduced my relationship with Jamie and the Guardians to rubble, something that would take forever to rebuild. They've never been anything but nice to me, and I just pushed them away. They probably hated me…

In the end, this situation wasn't anybody's fault but my own. I was the one who didn't tell them, and I was the one who yelled and ran off, who shut them out. Again.

I must have moved the wrong way because pain suddenly shot through me. Groaning, my hand shot to my ribs, and blood coated my fingers. My eyes widened. Johnson did more than just beat me… I was dying.

_'I shouldn't be out here,' _I thought hurriedly. _'I need medical attention. If I don't get help soon…'_

I gingerly pushed myself off the ground and began staggering down the street. The rain was coming down hard now, and on top of everything else, I was soaked. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of here.

This went on for about five minutes before I finally collapsed against the wall of a building, sliding down to the ground. My hand, still on my ribs, was dripping blood by now, and I flinched.

"Agh… Fuck..." I took my hand away and gulped at the sight of the massive, steadily-growing blood patch on my sweatshirt. I was too afraid to lift it up to see the true extent of the damage. "Ugh… Damn it..."

I was losing too much blood too quickly, and speak of the devil, my vision began to blur and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I refused to let myself pass out. If that happened, I could go into a coma or die or…anything, really.

I was too wrapped up in my barely coherent thoughts to notice my name being called and a group of people rushing over to me.

"Sophie, you're going to be okay…" That was definitely Jack. His warm, gentle voice was shaking. "Just stay with me. Please."

Black invaded my vision, started taking it over, and I knew there was no possibility of me staying awake.

"Sophie!" I heard Jamie yell. "Sophie, please…!"

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sophie…? Hey there, Soph..."

A voice filtered through the haziness in my brain as I slowly opened my eyes, only to squint and shield them from the sunlight that streamed through the window. A pair of gentle hands helped me sit up, and I was suddenly aware of the soft, comfortable surface beneath me. My eyes widened, and I was afraid because I realized I had no idea where the hell I was. That kind touch came back to my shoulder, however, and I looked over to find Jack. I relaxed immediately. Thank God…

"Hey, Sophie," he repeats in a softer tone, smiling gently even when I didn't return it. "You all right?"

I didn't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I'd pulled Jack into a tight hug. I was trembling, and tears spilled down my face. All my pent-up feelings were finally escaping.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Jack…" I apologized, sobbing harshly into his shoulder. "I-I was such a…a bitch to a-all of you guys…"

Jack tightened his grip on me, curling me carefully, protectively, to his chest. "It's okay, Soph," he reassured, and I calmed down a bit. "You don't need to apologize. We weren't there when you needed us the most."

A cold, empty feeling formed and grew in my chest upon hearing those words. I didn't want them to think it was their fault. They didn't deserve to feel guilt for something of which they were even aware.

"Don't…don't say that." I begged, pulling back somewhat to wipe my face and look directly into his ice-blue eyes, taking his hand in my own. "It's not your fault. I just…fucked up." I averted my eyes. "Again…"

I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. "Sophie," his warm voice gave me a sense of security I hadn't known in years, "you know that isn't true. You were just scared, and I don't blame you." He chuckles lightly, trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood. "I would've been scared shitless."

His intentions were good, but didn't produce the results he'd wanted. Just another way I've managed to fuck everything up, I guess… There was a brief silence, and I hesitantly ran a thumb over the scars on my wrists. Once in a while, I found myself wondering what it would be like if I'd never left Burgess…and it scared me. Jamie would've most likely ended up in my place… Every time, I always came to the same conclusion: I'd rather die than let that happen. Even after seeing him again…that hasn't changed. It never will.

"Where are the others?" I asked after a few minutes. I had to apologize to Jamie as soon as possible. I'd never meant to hurt any of them, especially him, but I just…broke. I couldn't take it anymore… But that was no excuse. All of them deserved an apology.

"They're all in North's office," he replied, sounding distracted as he looked me over thoroughly for the first time since I woke up. When he finally met my eyes again, his expression was so mixed it was hard to read, but the main discernible emotion was sadness. "We almost lost you, Sophie... For a second there…it really looked like you weren't going to make it…"

The empty feeling from before returned with a vengeance, and I looked away. I nearly died because I chose to cut off all contact with my brother and the Guardians. It almost felt…no, itwas…selfish… The idea of what could've—no, would have happened if they hadn't shown up sent a chill down my spine.

"I'm glad you came when you did," I admitted, my mind going back to the pills hidden under my pile of laundry. "You literally saved my life."

I felt comfort in talking to Jack, in finally discussing the issue with someone who truly understood me. A small smile spread across my face, the first genuine one in what felt like, and very well may have been, years. I had to admit, I'd missed the Guardians so much during our time apart. It was so good to see them again, despite the current circumstances.

A big, cheesy grin lights up Jack's face. "I'm just so glad you're alive, Soph!"

"Me, too, Jack," I said, squeezing his hand. "Let's keep it that way."

* * *

Once Jack left to give me more time to rest and recover, I began poking at my ribs curiously. They weren't broken, thank fucking God, and they didn't hurt enough to keep me from getting up and walking around, which was nice. Still, I had to be careful. I was lucky they were letting me walk around at all, so I couldn't betray that trust and injure myself further. I didn't want to be stuck in this infirmary any longer than necessary, after all.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see Jamie walk in with Bunnymund on his heels. I could tell by their faces they were glad to see me up and getting around okay.

"Hey, Ankle-Biter," Bunny greeted. "How're you feelin'?"

I smiled at the use of my old nickname and answered honestly, "Better." Now that I'm not bleeding to death on a sidewalk just before midnight...

My blue eyes met Jamie's brown ones, and my grin grew. I would've hugged him if I didn't have to watch out for my injuries. "Hey, stranger," I teased, hoping to cheer him up. It must've worked, at least momentarily, because I swore I saw him beam. "I hope you're not mad at me. As soon as I'm well enough, you and I are having a big snowball fight, just like we did when we were kids."

He looked surprised, then confused, eyes widening. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well…" I glanced down at the floor, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I wandered over to sit on edge of the bed, "…I screamed at you and…made you cry…" He sat down next to me, and I placed a hand on his shoulder, peering up at him seriously. "I'm sorry, Jamie, really. I had no right to yell at you like that. You were just trying to help."

Jamie let out a heavy sigh and looked right back at me, big brown eyes wide. "I…I just can't believe he did that…and the whole time, I knew nothing about it…"

"You can't let it eat away at you," I reasoned gently. "You're not responsible. It's his problem,his choices, no one else's. For now…" I smiled, "…we'll just have to make the best of the time we have together."

It was going to take a long time and even more work for things to settle down and go back to normal. But in the end, it would be more than worth it. That much was abundantly clear.

'Don't worry, Sophie. The story's only just begun…'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Toni here. I know I haven't updated Deteriorate since August, and it's irritating. It's just school and a lot of other things. **

**I put a poll on my account, where I ask, "Should I Finish Deteriorate?" **

**I don't want to cancel it if you guys deeply want me to finish it, and I'm willing to. So, if you could take a minute to vote, that would be great. **

**If I continue, I'll try and update during Christmas break. **

**So, until then guys,**

**Love Ya. **


End file.
